


The Child

by Sundrop23



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, FOR HALLOWEEN N CREEPY SHIT SO, Here have this, IVE BEEN WAITING SINCE LAST OCTOBER, breifly, everyone else besides leo and takumi only speak, ghost - Freeform, mikoto and corrin are only mentioned, short horror story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundrop23/pseuds/Sundrop23
Summary: Takumi was little when he found another boy at the border of Hoshido and Nohr.





	The Child

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my little ghost story :3
> 
> This was made because of a Nightcore song my friend introduced me to called “The Ghost” and kinda based off of a book I cannot remember the name of but remember what the book cover and summary was a bit. I’m looking all over the internet for that book now.
> 
> Btw if you really like Nightcore and dubstep(?) I think you would like the song.
> 
> Anyhow... sorry if there is any mistakes, I made this when I was really tired so and I am really tired still...

“He-hello!? I... is anybody here?!” A little boy with slightly long silver hair called to the darkened and unfamiliar area. He shivered when a colder breeze blew and more tears slipped from the poor boy’s eyes.

“Mom... Ryoma... Hinoka...” the boy sobbed and trembled with fear, and with how frozen he felt. He looked down his hands. He’s never seen them as pale as they were now. More tears slipped and descended towards the dead and gravelly ground.

“Hello?” The boy looked up darted his eyes all over the area until he spotted a small figure in the distance. His breathing quickened and he backed up, but ended up tripping over a rock and fell. He yelped and rubbed the bottom half of his back.

“Are you okay?” The voice was much more clearer and closer now. He shot his head up to see another little boy, probably around his age. Being the terrified child he was, he quickly scooted away. The other boy emotionlessly looked at him for a couple of seconds before he laughed and shook his head slightly.

“I’m not going to hurt you. Here.” He handed him his hand and the other hesitantly took it. He pulled him up with a slight smile.

“Better?” He asked and the other nodded. Now that he got a closer look at this new boy, he could make out some of his features: pale pale skin, almost completely white, light caramel eyes, pale blonde shortened hair, a torn lacy black headband, forest green and obsidian black vest and undershirt with golden lining, black leggings with black and golden lining knee high boots. His clothes were much more fine than his torn and dirtied yukata.

“Uh... hello?” The other snapped him out of thoughts and he looked back at him. He sighed.

“I was trying to ask you your name... well, mine is Leo. You?”

Leo...

“T...” he paused and looked down.

Was it a really good a idea to tell a stranger his name? Well, he helped me... and he told me his name...

“Takumi...” Takumi mumbled.

“Takumi...” Leo tested the name. “... I like it... I think it kinda suits you.” Takumi looked up at Leo, surprise written all over his face.

“Really?” He asked. The other closed his eyes and nodded mutely.

“Yes... Takumi... the name is strong, mighty, glorified if even it was to step over the line of elegance.” Leo walked around Takumi, head held high. “It is... creative and deep.”

“But... but I’m none of those things...” Takumi looked at him like he was about to cry. Leo stopped walking when he rounded to his right. He looked him straight in the eye.

“... I beg to differ...” Leo closed his eyes again and walked on forwards.

“H.... huh...?” Takumi tilted his head to the side. Leo stopped again and gave him a side glance and smile.

“You’ll see.” And continued to walk back on. “Oh, by the way, don’t tell anyone that you came into contact with me. And if you want to get out of The Bottomless Canyon area and go back to Hoshido or other smaller kingdoms of the like, I suggest you right instead of left.” And with that, he disappeared into the fog, leaving Takumi all alone once more.

 

~~~~~ 4 years later ~~~~~

 

War. Flat out war. The most stressful and dangerous part of his life and of this period, has begun. He picked up his special training yumi, made just for him, grabbed and arrow, pulled the string back, and let it fly.

Thump.

Grr... so close... Takumi thought as he grabbed another arrow and shot the target again. Then another. Then another. Then another. He kept on going till he ran out of arrows to shoot. He sighed and set his yumi down and went to grab the wooden arrows. He yanked each one of them out with a grunt, and walked back over to where he was standing.

He took a deep breath in and out and looked over to the shaded part of training grounds. A familiar figure. He looked back down at his yumi before he shot his eyes back to the spot. Nothing. He stared a minute longer then got back to work, though, didn’t do so good this round because of his thoughts.

I feel like that was a familiar figure... he looked familiar... green... black... gold fancy clothing... ghostly skin... pale blonde hair.... oh! Ummm... what was his name again? Augh! Uhhh... L... damnit damnit damnit... it’s right on the top of my tongue... A tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

Takumi looked ahead to see the target littered with messy shots from his arrows. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and he looked up to the owner.

“Oh, hello Ryoma.”

“Glad your back to reality now.” Ryoma laughed slightly. Takumi smiled a bit.

“What ch’ya need anyway brother?”

“A storm is on its way, and I will be leading a troop of soldiers to The Bottomless Canyon. So I will be gone for a while, okay?” Takumi slowly nods and he is brought inside. He quickly heads to his room and gets changed to more suitable clothing for mucky weather, quickly goes and grabs his yumi and arrows and goes out front. He sees Pegasi with some amount of armor on and horses with food and supply wagons hooked behind them. 

Quickly, he makes a run for the closest wagon and hops in, hoping not to get noticed. He puts his hood over his head and curls up underneath weapons and hay. After a while, the horse starts moving and he uncurls himself slowly, making sure not to make much sound or move anything. He is able to lay down on his back with enough room to stretch his arms and legs. He decided on sleeping as best as he could while he was on this ride. 

*~*~*~*

“Hello!? Leo!?” Takumi yelled into the mist. The boy was probably long gone now but he just had thing nagging feeling that- 

“Takumi?” Takumi looked to the direction of where his was called from, and there, standing in the mist, was Leo. Takumi smiled and ran towards him, though skidded down to a stop to see that he is still as a much the little boy when he first met him. 

“Uh uhhhh... Leo? Is... this you? Like actually you?” A pause before a light giggle. Leo walked forwards and more into Takumi’s range of vision and nodded. 

“But but-“ Takumi was just baffled. “You’re... you’re...!” Leo sighed. 

“Yes yes I know. I’m still little.” 

“But... how?” Leo stared at Takumi, devoid of any emotion, then straightened his posture. 

“You see, I am cursed. I cannot grow nor I cannot leave this area.” He looked off to the distance. 

Wait... was he really cursed? And with THAT? Takumi looked at Leo for a moment longer before deciding against asking anymore questions about the subject. 

“Why are you here?” Leo asks. 

“Oh uh...” he scratches the back of his head with a sheepish smile. “Well, my brother was leading some troops here and I snuck along in one of the wagons... I thought saw you during practice and I wanted to see if you were around...” a light giggle. He looks up. 

“Well, thank you... for wanting my company, at least.” The stay in silence till Takumi comes up with the topic of history. Leo perked up. 

“Shall we get started then? That’s my favorite subject.” Oh how long that conversation went. At the end, Leo walked away back into the mist, before saying one last sentiment to Takumi. 

“Oh, if you see any of my family, tell them that I say ‘Hi and that I miss them dearly.’”

“Wait- How am I supposed to do that? Who are they? What do they look like? On top of that, I remember you saying-“ 

“You’ll know who they are when the time comes.” And with that, Takumi is left to himself again. 

 

~~~~~ 14 years later ~~~~~ 

 

Thank the gods THAT’S finally over... Takumi thought to himself as he surveyed the area. Corpses of Nohrians were pretty much all over the place. He sighed and joined up with his family, Corrin and the Nohrian royals. 

You see, Corrin was his sister who was taken away and lived under the roof of the Nohrians, specifically the royals. She got taken back to Hoshido for a while but Nohr invaded the outskirts of Hoshido, and she was forced to choose a side, she chose to side with neither, and went her own path, along with Azura and Jakob. This was the start of the journey as to why Takumi was here with her.

Camilla, the first, technically second, princess of Nohr, stared off to the line of dead trees, not paying any attention to what was happening between everyone else. Elise, the youngest Nohrian sibling, poked her. 

“Hey Camilla? Everything alright? You look sad...” she asked. The lavender haired woman just sighed and hummed. 

“Hey Xander? Remember the time Leo went missing?” The Hoshidan royals glanced at her.

“Leo?” Hinoka, Takumi’s big sister, asked her. 

“...Leo. He WAS our little brother but...” Xander drew a breath. 

“...well, this is where he died.” They all shot their heads back to her. “I remember... he was being chased out of the castle and before all that someone kept leaving him notes that stated ‘go to the Bottomless Canyon now’, so that’s where I thought he would be chased to and turned out to be correct... I tried to get here as fast as I could but it was too late. He was gone...” a pause, and Takumi grew paler with each word. “I didn’t tell anyone or bring his body back because I didn’t want people to think I murdered him when I didn’t... so I just pick up him gently and placed him in a hidden spot with the trees...” 

Takumi trembled and opened his mouth to speak.

“What did he look like?”

“Hm? Oh, well, he had blonde short hair, brown eyes, wore a headband everywhere and was much more paler than the rest of us. That day though, I believe he wore a green with gold lining layer and a black undershirt…”

Takumi paused before saying something, yet little did anyone know, that Leo was standing on the tree line, blood dripping down from his empty eye sockets and down from his neck. 

“He told me... to tell you three that... he says hi and that he misses you all very dearly.”


End file.
